


The Brownie Incident

by DovahRah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Thor is lovable though so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahRah/pseuds/DovahRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to show his friends how much he appreciates them.  Only his limited knowledge of everything on Midgard turns out to be quite the experience for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brownie Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not a writer, I have funny/cute ideas but can't but it in to a story well, I'm sorry!  
> Anyways, I hope at least one of you can see past the poor writing and all the errors to find the idea of it funny as well

Thor had been thinking about how to show his friends, the Avengers, just how much he was thankful for them while taking a walk. He came to a small shop with a very bright neon sign that caught his attention. He opened the door, a bell chimed to alert the workers a new customer entered, "good afternoon, I am looking for a gift that my friends will all enjoy!"  
The man behind the counter had laughed, clearly caught off guard that Thor of the Avengers would be in that shop, "well, we have a lot of items that a lot of people enjoy... but I don't think you're in the right place."  
Thor was already browsing a shelf with edibles on it, skimming over most of it before stopping at some brownies, "everyone loves sweets, right?"  
The man behind the counter shook his head, "you're not wrong, but, um... if I may, I really don't think you're in the right place."  
Thor laughed, "you are mistaken, I don't see how. This, how much would you like for it?" He sat the brownies on the counter and the man just stared at him. It was silent for a minute, "do you, uhm, well... are you really allowed to purchase this?"  
This confused Thor, "why would I not be. I wish to purchase the sweets."  
An older man came around from the back, "just let him buy it." That earned a grin from Thor as the younger man made the sale and bagged the treats for the customer.  
As Thor left the store the two workers exchanged shocked glances before continuing their work.

He got back to the tower just as everyone was making their way to the kitchen to eat lunch. "Great news, I have brought you all a gift to show my appreciation!" He pulled out the brownies and sat them in the table. Everyone finished up their meal and grabbed a square of the brownie to eat, after which they made their way to the living room. "You guys wanna watch a movie?" Natasha asked, kicking her shoes off and resting her feet on the coffee table. They all agreed, getting comfortable.  
Everything was fine at first. But twenty minutes later Tony started to catch on. He looked around the group to find Bruce staring in to his cup of coffee, Natasha was watching the ceiling fan spin, and Clint was petting a fuzzy pillow. "Guys," he tried to warn them but it was far too late, they all looked at him and took a deep breath. Tony started laughing, "Thor, where did you get those brownies from?"  
"I was walking just down the block, I do not recall the name of the store but it did have a very bright light on the window."  
Tony couldn't contain himself. That was when Natasha caught on, "Thor... was the sign green and look like a plant?"  
"YES! That is the one, have you been there?" Thor wondered. She closed her eyes, "that was no normal store. Those were not normal brownies."  
Steve was now interested in what was happening among his friends, not affect by the treat. Tony finally managed to catch his breath just enough to yell out, "THOSE WERE POT BROWNIES, THOR GOT US ALL STONED."

Clint let out a roaring laugh and Bruce looked terrified, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY. HE DRUGGED US."  
Clint snorted, "he meant well!"  
Tony was wiping tears from his eyes, "our precious Captain America just took drugs." That brought himself and Clint back in to a laughing fit, which Natasha giggled to as well. The only people that didn't seem to find it funny were Steve, Bruce, and Thor. Thor sighed, "I am sorry, friends. I did not realize."

 

It took a moment for everyone to calm down, that's when Steve had something to say. He took a deep breath, looking down at the ground, "well". Everyone had eyes on him, waiting to see what he'd say next. He just raised his eyebrows, "shit..."  
That captured the team in another laughing fit.


End file.
